


Pūnaewele

by Mystic_Shadows



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24480523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Shadows/pseuds/Mystic_Shadows
Summary: Entrapta asks Mermista for advice. Neither are good at feelings.Make sure you've watched Season 5. This takes place sometime after that--maybe 6 months to a year after.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Pūnaewele

As Mermista got ready to exit the room, she felt something twist around her ankle. Glancing down, she noticed a tendril of purple hair curled loosely around her ankle. She followed it back to Entrapta, who was tinkering with something. Rolling her eyes, Mermista threw herself onto a chair near Entrapta.

She waited until the other princesses had filed out of the room before she spoke. "What's up, Geek Princess?"

Entraptas' hand hovered near her mask, "Can...can I ask you for some advice?" 

"I guess, but why me?"

"You were the optimal choice. Based on previous observations, Perfuma and Scorpia are too nice, they'll only tell me what they think I want to hear, and Adora and Catra and Glimmer will let their feelings get in the way, then tell me what they think I want to hear, and…" 

Mermista held up her hand. "Ok, ok. Got it. You don't want to ask the others. Shoot." Entrapta stared blankly. "I meant, ask your question."

"If..if I have a fact...I believe that the other princesses will find this fact good. But..I don't find it good. Should I tell them now or wait until it is noticable?" 

"Does it concern Hordak?" Entrapta barely nodded. Mermista stared at her for a few seconds. "Is there a baby Hordak on the way?"

"Baby Hordak? I don't think so. I mean, I guess Imp could be considered a baby Hordak, but I think that's more a sibling-bond than a Parent-child bond. At least on Hordaks' side. I'm not sure about what Imp thinks about it. I've never really asked. Although…"

"Entrapta, what I meant was, are you pregnant?"

"Oh! No, I can't get pregnant. Too many explosions and bodily injuries and scarring. Plus, Hordak and I haven't engaged in sexual relations." Entrapta kept tinkering with the object in her hands. 

"But you have news concerning Hordak that you think the princesses would consider good. That you don't consider good." Mermista summed up. 

"Well, they might not find it good. But I..to me, it is like when…" Entraptas' mask came down and a hand curled up near her chest. She could remember the  _ pain _ she had felt when she realized she had been left behind. But she also tried to not think about it...and she  _ never _ brought it up to the other princesses. "I definitely don't like the fact. But it is an unavoidable and unchangeable fact. We've been trying."

Mermista blinked down at Entrapta and noticed that Entraptas' hair was curled around her and that she wasn't moving. If it were any of the others, she could guess at what Entrapta had been about to say, probably calling back to when they thought she had died. But Entrapta never brought it up, so she didn't either. Plus, this was  _ Entrapta. _ There was a good chance it had nothing to do with that. "Ok, Geek Princess. You're probably going to have to tell me. Can't tell you a conclusion without all the data, or whatever."

The hair curled up even more, Entrapta almost cocooned in it. "Hordak... he's dying. We've been trying to push it off and fix it. But biology was never my strong suit and... it's not something I can fix."

The silence stretched on as Mermista stared at Entrapta. Mermista groaned softly and got off the chair, coming to sit by Entrapta. Entraptas' hair parted just enough for Mermista to lean on Entraptas' shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes, Entrapta tinkering and Mermista thinking. "Ok, I'm not the best at comforting people or anything. But... whether or not we like Hordak, we do like you. You're our friend. And we're not going to celebrate you being sad. That'd be a dick move. But umm, we can be there for you and stuff, I guess." Mermista glanced at Entrapta. 

Entraptas' mask was raised and she was smiling. "I...I made this for you." Entrapta thrust out a small Mermista doll. Mermista glanced at it and opened her mouth. "No, pull the string on the back." Mermista closed her mouth and pulled the string. The trident the doll was holding started spurting water and it shouted, "I'm Sea-ra! I'm Sea-ra!" Mermista smiled and looked at Entrapta, who was looking at the ground. "I..Thanks, Mermista. For listening. And I think you..you did good at the comforting part." Entrapta jumped up, causing Mermista to fall to the ground. "Oh, Sorry. I just had an idea. Oh. Right. This is also for you. Since he's yours." Entrapta handed over a Sea Hawk doll. "You should probably be careful with that one. Or at least don't put it around wood." 

Mermista gingerly grabbed the doll, holding it between her thumb and finger, away from her body. "Umm. Thanks. So, are you going to tell the others?" Mermista looked back up..and realized that the room was empty. "Ok, then. Whatever."

____________________________________________________

Omake:

"So, Entrapta made this for us. She said not to use yours near wood. Didn't say why."

"ADVENTURE" Tiny Seahawk screams, flames appearing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Couple of things:  
> 1\. Entrapta is canonically Autistic. I am not. I do not know if I did it justice.  
> 2\. I see Entrapta as definitely Ace, which again I think is canon. I also see her Demiromantic.  
> 3\. She most likely does have scars. She runs to an exploding experiment.


End file.
